Akatsuki Truth or Dare
by iHeartGreenDay212
Summary: Does what it says on the tin.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be on a FanFic site? No. Would I make it completely and utterly crap? It would end up so... Would I be filthy stinkin rich? Yes. I am getting off the point here, so ONWARD!

Tobi was bored.

"Tobi wants to play!" he screamed.

Everyone groaned.

"TOBI WANTS TO PLAY RING-A-RING-A-ROSIE!"

"FINE! We'll all play with you!" everybody shouted. "But not ring a rosie."  
Kisame smirked. "What about spin the bottle?"

Konan kicked him in the face. "We all know what would happen if we played that."

He sat up, rubbing his cheek. "There was no need for that. I didn't mean normal where everyone makes out. I meant someone spins and then asks the person truth or dare and so on."

"Tobi likes the sound of that game!"

All the people in the room grumbled but agreed, mostly to shut Tobi up.

"Tobi wants to go first!"

He spun the bottle and it landed on Kisame.

"Truth or dare, sharky?" Sharky was Tobi's nickname for Kisame.

"... Knowing the evil minds you people have, truth."

"Tobi wants to know if sharky has ever tasted Itachi's shark fin soup."

Kisame looked blankly at a beetroot red Itachi.

"MURDERERS!" he ran out of the room screaming.

"Sweet revenge," muttered Kakuzu.

"Since sharky is gone, Tobi wants Konan to take his turn."

Konan spun the bottle. It landed on Tobi.

"Truth or dare?"

"Tobi picks DARE!"

"Fine. I dare you to leave the room and don't come back in until we're finished."  
"Tobi accepts."

He left.

Konan clapped her hands. "Ok, we can stop playing now."

Everyone looked at her.

"We've all got some good ones in our heads now," said Hidan.

"Damn."

She sat back down.

"I'll take his turn."

Sasori flicked his fingers and the bottle spun.

It stopped quite abruptly(too abruptly) on Deidara.

"I pick truth, un."

"Fine. Are you really a man?"

Deidara gave him a death glare.

"That is utterly retarded, un. Give me the dare."

"Prove you're a man."

Deidara rolled his eyes, stood up and yanked his shirt off.

"That proof enough for you, un?"

Everyone murmured a "Yes."

With a twist of Deidara's hand the bottle was spinning.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Hidan, truth or dare, un?"

"Dare all the fucking way."

"I dare you to make out with Kakuzu."

"Truth is sounding good."

"Fine, have you ever cut yourself to climax?"

There was no response.

Hidan was clearly panicking, not knowing whick one to pick.

He ended up picking the dare.

After about two minutes of kissing, they broke apart, scraping their tongues.

"Why not just ask me to commit suicide?" muttered Kakuzu.

Hidan spun the bottle.

"Konan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."  
"Hmm... Have you ever had sex with Pein?"

Konan's foot connected with Hidan's groin at quite an alarming velocity.

"Give me the dare."

Hidan was in no fit state to say anything, so Deidara chose the dare.

"You have to end everyone's sentences but yours with "in bed"."

It didn't seem to be that bad of a dare.

Konan flicked her wrist and the bottle landed on Sasori.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"In bed," added Konan. "I dare you to let Deidara keep your arm for the next week."

"What? But he'll use it!"

Konan flushed and continued his sentence reluctantly. "In bed."

Everyone laughed.

"Damn it."

"In bed."

He handed his right arm to Deidara, who started to scratch his back with it.

Sasori spun the bottle again and it landed on Zetsu.

"Dare," he said, not waiting to be asked.

"In bed."

"I dare you to make the walls sprout with flowers."

"In bed."

He did it.

"Wow," said Konan."That was cool."

"Well, I am pretty amazing," said Zetsu, preening.

Then he realised what he said.

"In - In bed," said Konan.

Everyone nearly split their sides laughing.

Zetsu sent the bottle spinning abd it stopped at... Konan again.

"You know the drill."

"Dare."

"I dare you to... turn your legs into a paper tail for the rest of the day."

"Looks like I'm sleeping in here tonight, then," said Konan and did the dare.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Hidan.

Konan smirked.

"Fuck it, I'll go for truth."

"Is it true that you have a picture of Kakuzu in your wallet?"

"You're not going to embarass him with that," said Kakuzu. "I found that weeks ago."

"Why were you in my fucking wallet!" said Hidan, enraged.

Konan chuckled. "It looks like it's dare time, since the truth one fell through. I dare you..."

Everyone watched her with anticipation; the tension was almost physical.

"Wait," she said. Everyone exhaled.

"Is Kisame asleep out there?"

They all listened and heard his snores.

"Affirmative then. I dare you to give Kisame a blowjob while he's still asleep."

Silence swept over the room.

Everyone was waiting for Hidan's response. All he did was go pale. Paler than Konan's paper tail.

And swayed on the spot.

"You can't do that," he said faintly. This time there was noother option.

"Yes, I can."

Hidan sagged.

And left the room.

Everyone burst into guffaws.

"Shut up!" Konan chastised them. "We don't want Kisame to wake up!"

After about three minutes, Hidan came back in, looking weaker than he ever had before.

"What's wrong?" said Konan, unable to keep the smille of her face.

"Tr-trauma."

She couldn't stop herself laughing.

"Wait - be quiet!" commanded Kakuzu.

Everyone shut up and all was quiet, except for Kisame's snores.

"He's still asleep? Holy shit, you must be crap."

"Oh,come on. It's not like I've had any experience."  
"Or have you?"

"BITCH!"


End file.
